The present invention relates to a note analyzer which automatically determines the musical note of a musical tone and displays this note as an aid in the tuning of musical instruments and the like.
Note analyzers of various types are known to the art. Generally, these note analyzers operate to provide a visual indication of the musical note which corresponds to the tone being analyzed. For example, one approach of the prior art utilizes a spinning disc which is strobed at a rate which varies in accordance with the frequency of the tone being analyzed. This approach relies on the user to vary the rotation rate of the disc manually until the strobe rate matches the rotation rate of indicia on the disc. This approach suffers from the disadvantage that it requires considerable user intervention and is therefore not automatic in operation. Furthermore, it may be difficult for a user to find the proper adjustment for the rate of rotation of the disc if the approximate note of the tone is not known in advance.